


Slenderverse Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID, TribeTwelve
Genre: Anxiety, Cousins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gentle Sex, I'll add more tags as the work goes on, Kinda like an AU, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random drabbles. There might be weird shipping in a lot of them, so be warned!</p><p>You can also request a pairing in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you telling me the truth? Milo/Noah

Milo woke to what sounded like a loud crash against the other side of his bedroom wall. He groggily opened his eyes and blinked, adjusting to the surroundings. He sat up, and he listened closely. Sure enough, there was another noise from behind the wall, but this time it sounded like a small, soft whimper. Milo’s eyes widened once he realized that the other side of his bedroom wall was in Noah’s room. He quickly got out of bed and turned his light on. He opened his bedroom door and walked hastily down the small hallway before stopping in front of his door and knocking quietly. “Noah..?” he called out softly. 

There was no answer, but he could have sworn he heard a sob from between the door. Milo knocked on the door louder and he was relived to hear a small shuffling of footsteps move around his room. Milo patiently waited for a few minutes. He heard the bathroom door opening and closing a few times, and after about 5 minutes, the door opened just a crack. 

Milo saw Noah’s large brown eyes peering at him, and Milo noticed there were tear stains on his shirt almost immediately. “Hey Milo.” Noah said, trying to sound cheerful. As hard as Noah tried, Milo could tell something was wrong. “Can I come in?” Milo asked, concerned.  
Noah seemed to be against the idea, but he could never say no to his cousin. Noah opened the door completely and saw Noah’s tidy room in a warm colored light. Noah stepped out of the way as Milo walked inside, looking around his room for any sort of irregularity. Everything seemed to be okay. But then Milo remembered the soft whimper from the other side of his wall, and the tears on Noah’s shirt, and Milo kept looking around for what might have happened.

Milo heard the door quietly close, and Noah sat on his bed. Milo observed that his bed was completely tidy, as if Noah wasn’t ever sleeping in it. Noah looked tired, too. There were dark bags under his eyes and a depressed look in his eyes. “Hey, Noah. Is everything alright?” Noah looked over at him and Milo saw a look of fear and secrecy that couldn’t be denied for just a split second. “Yeah.” Noah said dully. The fearful expression was gone, or at least hidden. 

“Hey Noah..” Milo said after a moment, an unreadable expression in his tone. “Yeah?” Noah answered, confused. “Are you telling me the truth?” 

Noah looked shocked, and Milo quickly took back the comment. “Never mind. I was just playing around.” Milo said with a soft smile. Noah seemed to calm down then. But he still looked suspicious. “Can I go to the bathroom?” Milo asked casually. Noah hesitantly nodded, smiling slightly. Milo got up and walked into Noah’s bathroom. He turned the light on and shut the door. He felt bad for lying. He just wanted to look around.

Milo saw gauge bandage laying on the counter. It was almost completely used up, which was strange. Milo didn’t see any visible marks on Noah, and there used to be a lot of bandage just a few weeks ago. Milo immediately left the bathroom and Noah’s gaze shot back up at him. Milo had only been in there for a few seconds. Milo sat right next to him and took one of Noah’s arms into his hands. Noah was wearing long sleeve. Just then, Noah panicked. His hand quickly shot out of Milo’s grasp and he got up and left the room quickly. 

Milo quickly chased after him, but Noah was too fast. Noah bolted out the front door of the house and into the night, and as Milo followed, he couldn’t keep track of where the faster man had gone. But he kept running on, in hopes of finding Noah. After a while he passed a small building and a well, but Milo kept running on.

About 10 minutes passed. Noah was nowhere to be found. Milo slowed to a halt, tears welling up in his eyes. He felt horrible, but he had to go back. Noah would come back, he knew it.

As Milo was walking, he saw the small building again. Maybe…  
Milo approached the building. He noticed the name and could barely make out the words ‘Fairmount Children’s Home.’ He walked inside and almost immediately heard loud sobbing from down the hall. He recognized it as Noah.

Milo ran as fast as he could down the hallway and stopped infant of one of the rooms. Quite conveniently, Noah was in the only room that still had a metal door. It was bolted shut, but with enough force he might be able to get it open since the door was so old. He pushed on the door as hard as he could and the door lock finally broke off. The door swung open quietly and Milo saw Noah sitting on the floor curled up into a tight ball, crying. Milo saw scars, cuts, and bandages all over Noah’s now uncovered arms. His hoody was lying in a corner. Noah was so shut out he didn’t even realize that Milo had gotten in the room. Milo walked as quietly as he could over to Noah’s side.

Without any warning, Milo gently grasped Noah shoulder and Noah let out a loud scream of pure terror. Milo grabbed him and held him still as Noah fought to free himself from his hold, but to no avail. At this point, Milo did the only thing that might help at this point. He hugged him tightly. 

Noah froze. Milo had his strong arms wrapped around him in an embrace and Noah didn’t know what to do. “M..Milo…” Noah said quietly, his voice cracking. Milo didn’t say anything, he just held him and gently rubbed the other mans back. Noah sighed shakily and tears started falling down his eyes. What started as a few tears turned in to heavy sobbing and after a moment Milo used one of his hands to guide Noah’s head onto Milos shoulder. He kept his hand on Noah’s head and gently ran a hand through his hair slowly, letting Noah cry into the others shoulder. Noah wrapped his arms around Milo’s chest and pulled him close. 

After a while Noah started talking. “Im so sorry, I know i’m a failure. I know you hate me, I don’t blame you. You didn’t need to come here-“  
“Shhh… It’s okay, its okay…”

They both stayed like this for a long time, and when they pulled away, Noah was shaking and Milo was still running a hand through Noah’s hair. “I don’t… i don’t understand. Why do you care about me…?” Noah asked softly. Milo was shocked by these words. Milo never knew that Noah was in this much pain. “Why wouldn’t I?” Milo asked softly.  
“Because i’m worthless.” Noah answered almost immediately. Milo’s eyes widened, and he stared at Noah. “No, No, No. Don’t say that, Noah. You’re a great person, and I love you more than anyone else.” Noah looked up at him and Milo could see a small flicker of hope in Noah’s eyes. “…Really?” Noah asked.  
“Really.” Milo answered truthfully. 

Noah smiled drowsily and Milo got up. Noah looked up at him, confused. Milo grasped Noah with both of his hands and picked him up. Noah tried to resist at first, but after a while of walking towards home Noah ended up drifting to sleep, Comfortable, safe, and happy. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.


	2. Late Call (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Noah/Kevin I thought up. Has NSFW at the midpoint/end.

Noah had thought he was all alone in this.

He had lost many people. Family, friends, everyone. 

Or so it had seemed.

 

Noah woke up, and saw the faint outline of his dark bedroom around him. He sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bedside and looked around. What had woken him? He heard a small noise, and he turned and saw that his phone was ringing. He sighed, knowing it was probably someone he didn’t want to talk to, like his parents.

He picked his phone up off the nightstand and looked at it. He almost gasped when he saw the name ‘Kev’ on the front of his flip phone.

Should he answer? Was it really Kevin? What should he say?

Without thinking much, he opened his phone and put it to his ear. Kevin’s voice came out, shaky and a little loud. “Hello? Noah?”

“Y-yeah, it me.” Noah answered, not really sure what was happening. “O-oh! Hi! Um… I was just wondering if maybe…. You could help me out a bit?”

Noah paused. What did he mean by that? “Help with what?”

“I’m at the hospital, and my parents haven’t picked me up. I can’t get home.”

“Oh, the hospital on 7th Avenue? Why are you all the way over there?”

“The doctors said someone found me laying at the boardwalk with a broken nose, so they brought me here.”

Noah grimaced. That sounded painful, and he had to help him, even if Kevin was a vessel. “Ok, I’ll come get you.”

 

8—————————————————————8

 

“Thanks again for this, I really appreciate it.” Kevin said in a cheery voice, and Noah smiled at him softly. “Can never say no to you, Kev.”

He could have sworn he saw Kevin blush, but when he blinked, he realized the only one blushing was himself. He tried to make sure Kevin didn’t see his reddened face, but after a moment he heard Kevin laugh a little. “Awww.” Noah tried to look angry but failed. “Shut up..”

They were driving for another 15 minutes when Noah saw Kevin’s house in the distance. He drove up to the side of the curb and stopped. He looked over at Kevin, and saw that he looked nervous. “Kev?”  
Noah asked, and Kevin grimaced. “Look… Do you see him?” He pointed to a window in his house and Noah craned his neck to look. His eyes widened when he saw somebody standing there, watching. Was it the Tall Man?

Noah looked at Kevin in fear. “Is that…?” Noah tried to say, but he couldn’t find the courage to continue. “Its the same thing thats been following you, isn’t it?” Kevin asked softly. Noah nodded and Kevin seemed to get a little sad. “You too…?”

Noah nodded. “Yeah… For a while now.” Kevin looked at him in the eyes with a sad expression, and Noah looked back. What would they do now? “You stay in that house, alone, with that thing in there?” Noah asked incredulously. “I usually don’t see it, but yeah. No one ever wants me to go over to their house, so I’m stuck here everyday.”

Noah nodded. “I guess thats how it is for me too. I usually get followed by someone else though.” Kevin seemed to know what Noah was talking about and he sighed, closing his eyes and looking away. Noah thought about what to do, and he gently rested his hand on the car wheel. “you could go to my house, all though it isn’t much safer.” Kevin’s eyes lit up.

“I can?” 

Noah nodded. “Sure, why not?”

 

0—————————————————————————————0

 

Kevin sat on the fluffy couch and sighed softly, and Noah sat down next to him. Noah tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out. He just looked at Kevin for a moment.

His hair was in a perfect swoop, and light from the ceiling shone off his dark skin, making him look like he was glowing. He looked perfect.

Wait, why was Noah doing this? 

Just as Noah thought, Kevin’s deep brown eyes were looking at him, and Noah blushed. Kevin noticed and he sat still for a second, processing. Noah had been looking at him, which was kinda cute.

Kevin stared and Noah gulped a little. “Um…” Noah tried to say, but Kevin covered his mouth. Noah blushed even harder and he clenched his eyes shut. “You Ok, Noah?” Kevin asked softly, and Noah nodded. “Then why are you blushing?” Kevin said, cocking his head. Noah looked up at the other man and tried to maintain eye contact. “You just…. Um, look really nice.” 

Noah hadn’t meant to say that, and as soon as he did he covered his mouth with his hands. Kevin was completely still, looking quite surprised and Noah thought for certain that he was going to be mad. He wasn’t. Kevin, after getting over the small shock, smiled at Noah in a way he never had before. “Awww, Noah! Stop being so damn cute!” Kevin said in a loud voice.

Noah’s heart stopped, and he looked up at Kevin. “Cute?” Noah asked, barely intelligible. Kevin nodded, and Noah felt his heart rate pick up. His face was completely red with embarrassment and he was practically shaking. “Kev..” 

Kevin stopped him, and he gently took Noah’s chin with his hands gently. Noah tried to process what was happening, but before he could, Kevin’s lips were pressed against his and moving in a steady manner. Noah was completely frozen, his eyes wide. After a moment he found himself melting into the kiss, and he slowly closed his eyes, moving along with Kevin’s lips. “mmm.” Noah hummed quietly, and he felt Kevin wrap his arms around Noah’s waist.  
(SMUT BEGINS)  
Noah licked Kevin’s bottom lip, and Kevin opened his mouth, along with Noah, and they started moving their hands across each other. 

Kevin’s hands were under Noah’s shirt, sliding them up and down, and Noah had to hold back any noises he wanted to make. For a brief moment Kevin pulled his head back, and Noah looked at him with lust. What was Kevin doing? Just as he tried to figure it out, Kevin put his lips on Noah’s neck and started sucking on the sensitive skin. Noah gasped, before tilting his head and giving Kevin more room.

“K-kev…” Noah stuttered slowly, and he felt Kevin slow down a little before pulling his head back to look at Noah. “Are we really going to do this?” Noah asked softly, and Kevin smiled. “Only if you want to.” He responded, and Noah nodded. “Please… I need you…” Noah murmured.

 

Kevin’s soft smile turned a little mischievous and he gently ground into Noah’s hips, making Noah moan. Kevin found himself on top of Noah, stripping off their shirts. Kevin let his hands slowly roam across Noah’s bare chest, and he felt the other man whimper. He bent his head down and whispered quietly “You want more?” 

Noah nodded quickly, his eyes closed, and Kevin dipped his head down and started sucking on one of Noah’s nipples. “Ahhh..” Noah moaned softly, leaning his head back into the pillows. Noah was only encouraging Kevin even more, and he slowly started trailing his kisses lower and lower on his chest, eventually reaching Noah’s waistline. He started licking and sucking on the sensitive skin, and he felt Noah’s hips buck upwards to the touch. 

“Want these off?” Kevin asked seductively, gently tugging on the top of Noah’s jeans, and he felt Noah’s heart rate pick up quickly. “Yes, yes please.” Noah said softly, and Kevin felt himself start to get very exited. He undid Noah’s jeans and slid them off, throwing them to an unknown corner of the room. “Noah, baby, you’re so thin…” Kevin said, almost sadly, as he gently trailed his hands down Noah’s thighs and across his legs. Noah whimpered from the small movement on his legs, and he opened his eyes. “I know.” He answered softly. Kevin looked up at him sadly, and he tried to smile.

“As soon as we’re done here you’re going to eat something.” Kevin said, before starting to tease Noah roughly through his boxers. Noah was caught off guard and he moaned loudly, his hips bucking again. Kevin was getting really into it, and he wasn’t as gentle anymore. Noah loved it.

Kevin stopped after a moment and tugged off Noah’s boxers and the rest of his own clothes. He saw Noah blush deeply and he smirked seductively. Kevin started to nimbly move his hands up and down Noah, and Noah had to bite his tongue to stop the noises. Kevin was getting impatient, he was so hard it hurt. He quickly took Noahs legs and put them over his shoulder, before looking at Noah for permission. “Please, Kevin, Please!” Noah cried out, and Kevin couldn’t hold anything back anymore.

 

He slipped himself into Noah quickly, and Noah nearly screamed from the mix of pleasure and pain. “Kevin!” Noah cried out in ecstasy as Kevin moved his hips steadily. Kevin brushed against Noah’s sweet spot and Noah felt like he was going to die. He felt his climax building up in him, and he breathed heavily and roughly. He felt Kevin going faster and faster, and he cried out again.

“Kevin, I can’t, its too much, I- I’m gonna cum.” 

Kevin smirked at the dirty language, and he mumbled quietly. “Its okay, baby.”

Noah couldn’t handle it anymore, and with one final hit against his sweet spot, he came hard.

Noah was moaning loudly, and Kevin, who had reached his end too, was moaning almost as much.

They both fell down onto the couch, completely exhausted, and they took the tim to calm their breaths. Noah was laying on top of Kevin, and Kevin was hanging on to Noah protectively. 

“I didn’t expect to be doing that today.” Noah breathed out.

Kevin chuckled. “Me neither.”

They both fell asleep not long after, and they both didn’t see Firebrand catch it all on tape.


End file.
